


New life

by NightMist123



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Eärendil deserve better, M/M, Romance, The Valar, Unrequited Love, and earendil is pretty, prisoner of the valar, the valar like pretty things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMist123/pseuds/NightMist123
Summary: when Eärendil spoke to Valar for the sake of his people in Beleriand, a different course of action occurred. Now as he is being forced to live among them as their prized prisoner, he is plotting his way to escape Taniquetil for a better life.But how does one escape the eyes of the Valar?
Relationships: Eärendil & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Eärendil & Eönwë (Tolkien), Eärendil/Eönwë (Tolkien), Eärendil/Tulkas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

As Eärendil stood in front of the mighty forces of the world, he felt his tongue dying in his mouth. 

The fourteen Ainur sat upon their thrones, all wearing the forms of giants, leaving him standing small and alone before them. They all looked so different from one another, he could hardly recognize anyone among them. 

He gathered all of his courage, he did not sacrifice everything just for his tongue to betray him in the moment of truth. 

Bowing deeply, he allowed his loose blond hair to hide his face from them. “Greetings, my lords and ladies. I am-”

“We know of your motives child.” A strong voice rang through his mind, Booming through his mind, causing him to cringe and grab his head for support. When he opened his eyes again, He looked at the Ainu sitting in the middle of the throne room, Manwe. He wore a fair face, framed by long white hair, his striking blue eyes focused on him with a strange look. By the way he moved in his seat Eärendil realized he was the one to talk. 

He opened his mouth to replay If they know about the sorrow that took over middle earth- 

“You are hurting the child with your tone, Manwe.” one of the Ainu to the king of the Valar spoke regularly, in Quenya. Eärendil moved his eyes to him, he was wearing the body of a muscular, tanned skinned elf, brown hair long and wild, dark beard covering his chin. He looked strong and powerful. When the Vala’s eyes turned to him, both stared at each other silently. 

“Then you know what I came to ask of you. Middle-earth is on the brink of destruction. Sorrow and grief are ruling those who have managed to escape from the evil hand of Morgoth.” He raised his chin, the fire inside him consuming him. He had lost everything, His home in Sirion, and most importantly his two baby boys. Let it not be in vain, Please…

Another Vala spoke this time, one long figure hiding behind a dark robe. The Vala rose to his feet and walked around him, like a predator. “You speak of sorrow and destruction, but tell me child, was it not the choice of the Noldor to walk away from here. No one has promised them a peaceful land. Why should we allow them to return after they turned their backs to us?”

By the time the Vala, maybe Namo if he were to guess, he stood mere centimeters from the Peredhel’s back, enjoying the shudder that went through him. 

Eärendil turned to face him, Blue eyes shining bright. He will not let them terrorize him. “Did you not claim to love them in the past? The children of Eru? have all love you ever felt for them escaped thy hearts?” 

“They shall return to us either way, Through death or not.” 

They couldn’t be serious. 

“And what about the seconds born? Will you leave them to die, never to return? Why should they suffer because of Morgoth?"

All of the Valar turned to look at Manwe, "It is not our way, to get involved in Arda for the sake of Illuvater's children. Yet we should not leave them to suffer while having the means to help them."

"Morgoth is and always will be our responsibility," the one with the dark beard spoke again. His dark eyes caught Eärendil's again before speaking.

"A strange creature you are Eärendil, son of Taur. They say that you are mortal by your father's blood, yet there is no denying the fair face of Idril, the daughter of Turgon of the house of Finwë, on your face."

He did not respond, how does one answer to that. His parents always told him that while he was a human by heart he was all elven in features. Some even called him bright Eärendil, claiming that a rare Eldar light graced his face.

"Why should you focus on my heritage while the free people of Arda are suffering?" 

"Patient, child. Help will come to Middle earth." Manwe spoke again, standing and walking toward the peredhel.

The blond had to look up to meet the Vala’s gaze. 

"Bring me what you came to deliver, son of both races."

Eärendil’s hand flew to his breast, pulling out the cursed jewel that caused the suffering of so many. He pressed it quickly into the Vala' palm. Manwë raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "You will give this willingly?"

Eärendil raised his eyes to meet his, "that jewel brought nothing but pain and sorrow to my people. I will get rid of it if I can."

The second eyebrow rose at his comment, but as Eärendil prepared to defend himself from their words, the Vala turned from him and returned to his throne.

"Such a strange child indeed." 

He felt his cheeks flush at the words. Were they meaning to insult him? He knew, of course, that he was different from other elves, but who were they to criticize him?!

The strong looking Vala never released him from his gaze, “May we ask you of your age, my fair Eärendil ?”

He lowered his gaze longing for a moment of freedom from the striking eyes, “I’m of twenty-five summers my lord.”

“And what shall be this being’s fate? A mortal that set foot upon this land.”

“Can we call him mortal at all? Does the blood of the house of Finwë not running through his veins? “

“And the blood of the house of Hador and Beor,” another tall, wild white hair and beard gracing his face. something about him seemed familiar as if Eärendil knew him from before. The tall vala stood, locking eyes with the peredhil before sending a warm smile to him. “The child was ever faithful to the ocean and my requests, as did his father before him. He does not deserve your resentment.” Eärendil lowered his head in respect as Ulmo headed toward him. The vala smiled gently at him. “Rise high and know that I am proud of you, child of Tuor.” 

“I thank thy, my lord. My father praises you indeed for your kindness and cares for our family.” Indeed Tuor did, and Eärendil was ever grateful for him for helping his father in his times of need. 

“No one in this room feels resentment toward the child. Yet his fate must be decided.” The female figure next to Manwe stated. 

“Judge me if you must but please do not judge my former wife, for she is here only because of the tragedy that struck our house.”

“Former wife you say. Why so?” The brown-haired Vala asked, lying his head in his palm. 

Eärendil turned his bright eyes to him, there was something about this Vala. He guessed the other felt it too, having the powerful’s one eyes on him the entire time. 

“We married quite young my lord, and only for the union and hope for our people. There is no love between us. I will release her from our vows if I can.” 

The other kept investigate him, “And what about you’re sons?”

Tears filled his eyes at the thought. His lovely two babes, gifted with beauty and grace. Now, forever lost to him. He does not think he will ever be able to forgive the women he once called wife for choosing the cursed jewel over their people, and two children. 

“Lost to me forever in the afterlife.”

Namo’s sharp gaze returned to him. “I assure you, Elrond and Elros are quite alive.”

His head shot up, “What?” he didn’t dare to hope. His babies meant everything to him. Every voyage he sailed was for their future. 

The powerful-looking vala stood and walked to him, before grasping his chin to look up at him. “It is true, Ardamire. They have survived.” 

He felt his knees trembled under him before collapsing. A pair of strong arms grabbed him before he hit the ground. 

His precious Elrond and Elros are alive! His babies are alive! An enormous wave of relief passed through his body, before turning to horror. They were out there all alone, with no mother or father to look out for them. How could Elwing leave them?! He wanted to scream but found every limb in his body frozen. 

He looked up at the face of the one that held him, gently and close to his chest. “I have to return,” he muttered a few moments later, feeling the shock passing. “Please! They need me!” 

“Relax,” the one above him whispered gently, his eyes full of worry. “They are not under any danger. You are shaking like a leaf.” The large fingers started to gently stroke at his hair. But how could he relax when his children might be scared to death. 

“Please...:” the word broke from his lips before he could stop himself. For them, he was ready to beg.

The vala that held him gently rose’ helping to his feet and supported his body. He thought he felt a kiss being pressed against his hair, but excluded it as a mere delusion. 

“Do not worry child. your children have a great destiny ahead of them. As do you.” The voice of Namo rang through the hall. “But I’m afraid you’re fate lies here. Not with them.”  
For the first time this evening, his eyes showed him mercy, “your children will live to see adulthood, as Tulkas assured you.”

“No! I need to see them! please!” he fought against the arms that stabilized him. 

“I’m very sorry child, but you must not return,” Manwe spoke from his throne, his eyes cold and stern. “This is my judgment regarding the peredhil. They shall each be given a choice, whether to live their life as a human or of an elf.”

“But you Eärendil, Ardamire, son of Tuor and Idril from the houses Hador, Beor and Finwe, you shall live your life as an Elda, for a great fate awaits you.”

Eärendil ’s eyes widened. “But where shall I live? I know not a single person in this place. My place is with my people in Beleriand.”

“From this day on, you shall live as a member of the household of Taniquetil, under our protection.”

Eärendil wanted to cry at this ridiculousness, was he to be kept as their prisoner? what caused them to want to keep him in this strange place? still, he held his face high and fought the tears. The least he could do against these cruel beings was to keep what little respect he had for himself. 

Then he felt a powerful hand grasping, almost painfully at his waist. “Is he to be kept as your prisoner then? What has he done to deserve it?” He was surprised at the anger in his voice. As he turned his head to look at the vala holding him, Tulkas as he discovered, he saw a kind face twisted to anger at the cruelness of the fellow Valar. 

“He will be our honored guest and be held with the highest honor. No less.” Varda said from her place, her eyes digging into the blond’s skull. 

Her husband looked at the Champion of the Valar, a strange grin gracing his face, “Don’t worry, Astaldo. You know I shall never harm someone as beautiful as he. “ 

The rest of the Valar nodded with agreement, before leaving. And he was left alone with his fears, in the arms of a stranger kind vala, to start his new life in this strange place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter helps Earendil to spill the truth of the laws of war.

The air was still. Not a sound was made as he walked quietly through the corridor., glancing around to make sure he was alone. He whispered a silent prayer to Eru that the silent feet his mother graced him with will not disappoint him. 

The grand halls of the palace around him were beautiful and open spaced. And when he glanced to the ceiling he was astonished to see that it looked exactly like the real sky that showed through the windows. Great white clouds drifted around the blue-painted ceiling. gulls cry shouted through the halls before the illusion of the birds, flown upright through the realistic looking clouds and discard.

No. No time to lose focus. 

He managed to get it right to the southern wall of the castle, walking gently toward a huge decorated white window, before a warm hand wrapped around his shoulder and turned him around. 

A few curses escaped his mouth when he saw a white-haired Vala in front of him, like the rest of his king he wore a larger than average form, long soft white curls surrounded his face. But in his eyes, Earendil saw wildness. Raw and priceless. He wore a perfectly looking a leather armour above his average tunic, longbow of pure white rested against his back. And from the side of his eyes, the peredhel saw the hand that didn’t hold him, hold a Quiver full of arrows. 

He shook the hand off hum, before bowing lowly. Better to let them see the bitterness his heartfelt to them. 

“Lord Orome, It’s a great honour.” 

Lies, but only for a greater cause. 

The wild Vala tilted his head and looked at him. The gaze was piercing and made him uncounterable, but he showed it not. “What are you doing in this side of the castle, child?” his voice was deep but melodic, and it sounded lovely.

He gave him the most innocent smile he had, “Only enjoying the quiet, my lord. And I wanted to feel the heat of the sun against my skin.” 

The Vala looked unconvinced. “The Sun..” 

Earendil nodded, the smile gently gracing his feature. Everyone always told him that when he smiles, the light of the Eldar is spilling out of his face. Not that he believed that there was anything unusual about his smile, but if there was a glimpse of truth in that let it helps him to find his way out of this prison. “I’ve been in the room for the last week. Surely it would break no law the get some fresh air, right sir?” 

The vala raised his hand to touch his cheek and held it gently. warmth spread on the blond face in the contact. “Of course not, dear one.” Then he lifted the hand off his face and earendil signed in relief. 

“Will you let me accompany you? 

“of course my lord.” 

The great vala led him through the halls, white the blond tried to keep track of the turns they made in his mind. He must learn how this place is built in order to escape. 

“I know you are not fond of this place. You need no to hide this.” The words surprised him, could the vala look into his mind? 

Then Orome turned to look at him, “It’s in your eyes. The other Valar never truly experienced the hatred of Illuvatar’s children, but I’m familiar with it.”

“It’s not you that I hate, my lord. Cages are.” Earendil spoke from the heart, and it straightened his voice. 

“A cage? is that what you think this is?” the voice he made sounded angered, and earendil took a step back from the Vala.

“You have never seen a cage in your lifetime, and suddenly convinced you are in one?” the vala grasped at his face. 

“Then tell me this child, what is the difference between protection and a cage? many people find joy behind wall stone, you would call that a cage as well?”

“Let go of me.”

The vala face suddenly was inch apart from his. The very same air flowed between them. 

“Manwe is just trying to keep you safe. That is no evil.” He spoke again.

“Normally locking someone inside a room against their will is considered a sin.” 

“Don’t you know of the prophecy? From the house of Turukano shall come the end of Morgoth. And Turukano’s own death appeased him for a while, yes. But the dark one knows that the prophecy stands still .” then the hands around his face tightened, “Don’t you see child? once the war will begin he will know for sure that you are alive. He will haunt you and your children for eternity.”

“Lies, nothing else.” 

“You are the key to win this war, and if the cost of keeping you safe is bought with your hatred so be it.” 

“Release me. Now.” he breathed angrily through his nose. 

The vala lowered his hands and touched at the soft skin of his neck. “You have seen the destruction he leaves behind him.” The hand grasped at his throat, Earendil clawed with his bare hands at the vala, “What do you think he would do with this pretty neck of yours?”   
Then the pushed him away, letting his back hit against the wall. 

He looked at the Vala with fright, what has he ever done to deserve this cruelty? 

“I am no tool and no weapon. This prophecy is not about me, and it gives you no right to hold me here.”

Orome looked at him for a few seconds, before grabbing at his hand and dragging him back. Earendil plugged his heels in the ground, holding back with all of his strength, “No! Let go of me! You have no right!” 

“You foolish child.”

A few meters of that and Orome decided too change tactic by throwing the blond over his shoulder, suffering a few kicks in the prosses. 

“How dare you do this to me?!” Earendil raged, hitting at the vala with his fists. 

Then the ellon found himself back in place one, while the vala ordered a few guards to watch over his door. “Don’t let him take one step without an escort. And don’t let him fool you with his looks.”

Then he was thrown back into the cursed room, He screamed and raged, knocking at his locked door. “It’s not me! I am no warrior! MY CHILDREN NEEDS ME!”


	3. Chapter 3

“You must eat something. You haven’t left bed for three days.” One of the guards assigned to watch at his door sat by the side of his bed and tried to nudge him out. 

Earendil felt sorry for them, they were probably kind elves’ only doing their job. It was not their fault he’d rather starve then eating anything the Valar provided him. 

“Go away, please.” Just saying the three words burned his throat like fire. He refused to drink as well, and his throat felt as dry as a desert. 

The guard started to sound desperate, “at least drink something. Please. You will kill yourself.” 

The peredhel refused to answer, turning a cold shoulder to him. What was the point of living in this prison anyway?

Thre other sighed before rising and returned to his position. 

He stayed in his bed, letting sleep take his time. 

In his dreams, he was back in Sirion. Gazing at the sea from the shore, holding the hands of two lovely dark-haired boys. His precious babies giggled when the water came to tickle at their feet. The sound was so lovely he could cry. 

Then the two toddlers hugged his legs, and he kneeled to meet them. The Embrace was warm, and their sweet scent filled his lungs. Kissing at his babies head he found both looking at him, smiles spread across their tiny faces. “I love you, Atya,” they both said and he wished he could breathe only that scent forever. 

Then a great breaking sound echoed in the air, and he clutched at their hands only to see they were gone. His heart dropped, “No! Elrond! Elros! where are you?!” 

His legs carried him forward, to find his boys. He can’t stop! where did they go?! eventually his knees buckle beneath him. With a great smash, his fair head hit the sandy ground, and he couldn’t stop the tears. Everything was wrong. 

“Ardamire…” A soft voice touched at the corner of his mind, speaking his mother-name so perfectly. 

“Amil? Amil! is that you?” the voice of his lovely mother filled his senses. Oh, how he missed her gentle touch, and witty mind, and the way her voice was filled with love as she talked to him. 

“Ardamire, wake up.” The soft voice spoke to him, and his body filled with warmth. Too much warmth actually. 

When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t see clearly. Everything was blurry, and his head was pounding. 

A blond someone stood above him and touched at his forehead gently. The touch was so gentle and smooth.

“Amil…” the voice that spilt from his lips felt stranger to him.

“Shhh, everything is going to be alright sweetheart. Keep your eyes close.” 

No. He was wrong. It wasn’t his mother looking at him. But Earendil was so tired, he believed her. And did as she told him. He just wanted this to be over. 

Wet fabric touched at his warm head, and he whimpered. 

“Just go to sleep, Lovely.” 

Earendil drifted back into nothingness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Earendil felt warm; but not like before. It felt like the sun. 

Eru, he hasn’t felt the sun in so long. 

When he opened his eyes, everything was too lightly. It took him a few second to make a clear vision. 

He was in a different, sun-filled room. It was lovely decorated, and filled with lovely elvish drawings and statues. 

He laid upon a soft wonderful warm bed, and someone was holding his hand. When he turned to look at the person sitting next to him, he was filled with wonder. 

“Why are you here?”

The other cleared his throat, “you were so sick. I was worried.”

Worried? what could he possibly be worried about? Earendil was their prisoner. Nothing more than a plaything. 

“I’m sorry that they are treating you this way, child. You do not deserve it. “ His voice was filled with emotion, so different from Manwe or Namo cold empty voices. 

He looked at the vala eyes and met with Tulkas’ strong fury. “I will help you.”

Earendil eyes widened in respond. He must look so stupid, he realized.

“What?”

Then Tulkas kissed at the hand he was holding, Earendil’s hand looked tiny in his larger ones, but the vala held it gently as if it was something precious. 

“I will get you out of here. I swear this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is starting to peak, while Earendil has to learn to open up his mind in order to find peace in the Valar's hands.

“Can you stand?” the gentle voice whispered at his ear.

Earendil was never one to show weakness, his mother always taught him to hide those close to his chest. “There are bad people out there, my darling. People who won’t hesitate to get you to your knees. You must be smarter than them. “ 

So he held his head high and nodded, he must be smarter and stronger. 

It didn’t stop his knees from giving up under him. He prepared to meet the hard floor when a pair of hands caught him.

Tulkas sighed as he helped the Ellon to his feet and supported him. 

The strong hand stroked his back, “You know you don’t have to be strong all the time.”

“I’m fine. It was only for a moment,” he promised, refusing to answer. “I feel good now.” 

Tulkas eyed him before holding a hand toward his face as if he were a wounded bird that fell to the ground. “You looked so sick, so frail just a few hours ago. Take it easy please.”

He almost sounded… sincere. Why would a Vala worry about him?

He looked up and met a gentle brown gaze, “I- I would like to sit a moment by the window.”

The champion nodded eagerly and helped him to the window. 

Then he turned and looked at the handsome face again. The beard was trimmed and cut elegantly, such a rare sight among the firstborn. 

Once he envied his father and Cirdan for their beards. In his eyes, it stood out, and would ensure those around him would know of his heritage. It was a shame his face never grew it out. ‘too much like your mother,’ his father told him but smiled at him all the same. Proud his son looked two drops of water like his wonderful wife.

“-rdamire are you feeling fine?” He was snatched back to reality with the question and blushed red when he realized he was staring at the Vala the whole time. 

“I’m very sorry”

Tulkas laughed at his embarrassment. 

Then there was silence for a few moments. 

“May I braid your hair? It keeps falling into your eyes. It must bother you.” Earendil felt too awkward to answer so he simply nodded his head. 

Then the hands stroked at his blonde mane. “You have such lovely hair, thick and healthy.” 

In that moment of grace, feeling peaceful he asked, “why are you helping me?”

A loud hum filled the room, “You don’t deserve to be here against your will. You are simply a child. A lovely and precious child, but a child nonetheless.” 

He felt quite offended at the answer. “I am a perfectly capable adult.” Then he allowed himself to sulk. 

“Not by our standard. You are so very young. There, I’m done.”

Earendil turned to look at himself at the small mirror that was hanging at the wall. He looked horrible really, pale and sick. The bags under his eyes were not forgiving. Yet the vala held at the single, neatly braid proudly, a wide smile gracing his features. “Beautiful.”

The peredhel blushed all the way to the tip of his ears, he tried to mumble some intelligent thing to say but found himself stuck. 

After seeing the consequences of the compliment, Tulkas chuckled. “Come on, you must have been told that all your life.” 

“Well, I do have my mother’s face so it’s really more of a compliment to her.” 

Loud laughter filled the room, “You are impossible.” 

Earendil huffed in response, keeping his chin up, but smiled back at him. A real smile, for the first time since he saw his boys. 

Then Tulkas pushed him gently toward the mirror, “See? utterly beautiful, you have a lovely smile. You should do that more.”

Earendil took his word for it, but decided to change the topic. “what about Elwing? is she faring well?” a bit ashamed he never asked before about the woman he once called wife. 

“She is well. I heard she is staying at her kin in Alqualonde.”

Earendil nodded at him, “that is good. She- she will not be punished for following me here, will she?”

The Ainu shook his head, the brown hair falling gracefully upon his shoulders, “Manwe has no business with her.” The peredhel nodded at him, pleased his former wife wouldn't suffer his own fate.

"May I take you to the gardens? The fresh air might do you good." Earendil looked at him in surprise. "Why was this being so gentle with him? 

Still, he wanted to breathe in the clear air, that wasn’t tainted by this prison. He wanted to close his eyes against the wind and feel free. Most of all he wanted to breathe in the salt of the ocean, the same place that he bore the name of and the place he felt whole. “Please…”

The Ainu smiled widely at him, pleased to see the eagerness in his face. 

Earendil rose and immediately felt nauseous. Clawing at the air trying to prevent from hitting the floor, He suddenly felt himself resting against the other’s muscled chest, blushing in shame. 

“Easy there, Anarya. You are still recovering, the healer directly instructed bed-rest for another two days.”

Looking up at the handsome face he found himself begging, “Please my lord. I will feel better in the open air. “

For a moment Earendil believed the other would refuse him before he started to laugh, the sound strong and musical, “You are unbelievingly unexpected. “

“My mother and wife always told me my face is an open book.” 

Then the hands travelled to hold at his waist, “Come, I can carry you there.”

“You will most certainly will not. I can walk.”

The champion shook his head, “So stubborn. At least let me support you.”

Earendil pretended to think for a while, a grin spreading across his fair face. “So there will be no carrying?”

“I assure you.”

“Then you may help me stay on my feet.” 

“You tricky little thing,” then the vala sneaked an arm around his shoulder and took most of his weight. “Come on, little prince.”

They walked in silence, trying not to fall upon the other. stumbling their way across the palace. 

Earendil couldn’t ignore the looks some of the servants threw his way, most curios, some alerted, a few wrinkled their nose at the sight of him. 

Once they were out of sight he turned to look at the God’s face, “why are they staring at me so?”

The other responded by tightening his hold, “They are just curious, never saw the second-born race. You will do well by ignoring them.” 

Still, the sulky faces locked themself in his mind, “They- They don’t seem pleased. How Have I offended them?”

“Ardamire, do not bother with them. Some are confused you were allowed to enter Valinor. Some are angry about Manwe’s obsession with you.” Then the vala raised his chin, and his tone stated that this conversation is over. 

“Oh, I see.” Lowering his gaze to hide the disappointment. He never meant to annoy any of them. 

A few seconds later He has led down beautifully structured porcelain stairs, leading to a beautiful maze of chopped bushes. Along with the long ways of the walking paths, stood magnificently detailed statuses, each resembling a different Vala. In the middle of the great maze stood the tallest tree earendil ever saw. He had to tilt his head back to gaze at the top of it. 

Then the hand supporting his back stroked him, “what do you think?”

“It’s… beautiful.”

“Arien will soon go down. You should see the sunset.” Tulkas helped him toward on path leading to a wooded bench standing in a vantage point to the sun and the ocean. 

They sat there, enjoying the silence. “My grandfather used to tell me about the trees before he… well you know.”

The other sighed, defeated. “They were wonderful. A sight to behold. But their light is not lost.”

Earendil cringed, of course. The damn Silmarils. 

Tulkas must have noticed the change in the atmosphere, “I haven’t meant the rocks. You proved me that their light was reserved differently. “

“Me? I never even gazed at their light.”

“Yet your face is radiating with the very same light.” 

He turned from the cheesy moment, “Nonsense.” 

“Given the fact that I saw it, I would know better than you. I hear it even in the tune of your being, Anarya. The light is spilling out of your soul. ”

Rage built in him. The day with him was so fine, why did he have to bring this nonsense out now? 

“Stop calling me that.” He stood on both feet, ignoring the weakness in his knees. 

The tanned, sun-kissed hand reached for his white one. “But it’s true. You are lovely as anarya.”

He turned away, until the other grabbed at his hand again, refusing to release him. 

“I refuse to listen to this stupidity. ” 

“Stop being blind to yourself, Anarya. There is greatness in you. Admit it.” 

“You see something that is not true. I do not belong here. There is no great destiny ahead of me. I’m not even a true Elda.” 

“But you have a light inside you in a way no other posses. It makes you different. A very good kind of different,” The Vala kept arguing with him. 

The emotions he repressed screamed behind the walls he built in his chest. He was alone, a prisoner at the hands of the gods, who believed he could somehow help win against the Evil One. 

He just wanted his family. The family that was taken from him. His parents, his baby boys. The little house by the ocean he called home. The tears started to form. 

“Oh, Anarya. It will be fine. Come here.” He was pulled against the warm chest, and he allowed himself to release everything. 

“I…. I just want to go home. I want to be at home. I want no great destiny.”

The Ainu released a stressed sigh and pressed a kiss against his hair. “I know. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anarya = Sun-day  
> A nickname Tulkas gave to Earendil.  
> As always feel free to write your mind!  
> Hopefully, the next chapter will have more action.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far!  
> Eärendil is such an interesting character for me, as one who always needs to prepare for a high destiny. For me, the Valar always seemed a bit odd. Only supporting the Elves if they got something out of it. And as we don't really know when Namo came out with Dagor Dagorath, I found it fun to write how they will react to him knowing he is part of the prophecy.  
> I figured they would most probably want to keep him close to their chests, and as a free spirit, he would not like it so much.  
> Anyway, English is not my native language, so let me know if I made a mistake.  
> And if you like it please write a comment to let me know!  
> Until next time, Adios amigos!


End file.
